<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperate by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033162">Desperate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Switch Kim Seungmin, Switch Seo Changbin, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin walks out of the bathroom, Changbin sees him in the hall. Seungmin wipes his hands on the towel by the sink and makes eye contact with Changbin. Changbin leans against the wall. Neither of them say anything, but Seungmin looks at him in a way that just screams at him. He leans over and gives Seungmin a short kiss, which is returned silently and Seungmin chuckles knowingly, deepening it with care. Changbin’s just desperate.</p><p>Changbin grabs Seungmin’s collar and clumsily opens the door behind him, walking backwards into the room. Seungmin’s hand makes it’s way to Changbin’s jaw and he closes the door behind him, pressing their lips together forcefully. Their teeth clash a little, but neither acknowledge any pain it put them in. Seungmin reaches down and undoes Changbin’s belt, who in return wraps his arm around Seungmin’s shoulders and runs his tongue through the slit of his lips.</p><p>Seungmin throws the belt onto the floor and pulls away “You taste like shit.” His nostrils flare and he swallows, carefully undoing the buttons on Changbin’s shirt while looking him dead in the eye. Seungmin’s expression feels raw and honest, it always feels so real. Changbin pulls them back onto the bed, sitting down. Seungmin stays standing in front of him, slipping the shirt off and running his hands over his torso. “Look at me,” Seungmin says to him and he looks up from his hands and onto his eyes. Seungmin kisses him again, even more aggressively now, but the impact isn’t as surprising the second time.</p><p>Changbin strips Seungmin of his shirt and runs his hands through his hair, he pulls away “You’re so pretty.” He says breathily and makes short eye contact. Seungmin chuckles and smiles into another kiss, holding onto Changbin’s hips and pushing him down onto his back. “Hey hey hey,” Changbin leans his head back and Seungmin kisses down his neck and chest. “If we do anything else I stick it in huh?” Changbin grips his hair tightly in his hand as if to threaten him. Seungmin laughs again and looks up from where he is</p><p>“Sex is gross anyway.” His thumbs dig into Changbin’s hips, making him shiver and chuckle. Seungmin makes a trail of kisses down his stomach, pausing to look at his pants for a moment, then up at Changbin for permission. Changbin’s skin sets on fire, pants tightening; he nods. Seungmin undoes his button and his zipper, pulling his pants down and pulling his cock out of his underwear. </p><p>He wets his lips and looks up for a last reassurance, Changbin nods again. </p><p>He sticks his mouth over the tip and licks up and down the shaft, licking back up to the tip and giving it a few innocent kisses, then decides to stick to his hands. Changbin laughs at him and pulls his face up for more kisses, even if he is breathing heavily and his legs are shaking. Seungmin rubs the tip of his cock with his thumb and slowly, with a firm grip, jerks him up and down. Changbin can’t tell if he’s inexperienced or if this is what he’s into himself. </p><p>Seungmin sits back onto his knees and watches himself as he pumps his fist up and down Changbin’s dick. “Jerk yourself off for me.” He says and pulls his hand away. Changbin raises an eyebrow and strokes himself quickly. Seungmin watches and keeps his hands to himself, Changbin’s eyes on the growing bulge and wet spot on his pants. Seungmin puts his hands back on Changbin’s hips and digs into them even harder. </p><p>Changbin whines and his entire body vibrates, slick with sweat and hot and his legs hurt so bad and fuck he just wants to come so bad. Seungmin grabs his hand and forcefully stops it, at some point Changbin’s getting annoyed, the lack of control is pissing him off. Seungmin laughs at him and looks at him all angry and vulnerable and how badly he wants to blow his load already. Seungmin zips him back up and Changbin feels like he’s just been blue balled. </p><p>“Fuck my leg.”</p><p>“What?” Changbin laughs and sits up</p><p>Seungmin climbs off of him and sits on his knees again, spreading his legs a bit. “Come sit down here.”</p><p>Changbin awkwardly repositions himself over Seungmin’s leg and Seungmin holds onto his waist “Just hump it.”</p><p>Changbin pauses for a second then starts slow, rolling his hips into his thigh. It feels good. Genuinely good. He continues and begins humping his leg repeatedly, groaning through gritted teeth. He catches Seungmin’s smile and half lidded eyes over his shoulder and closes his own. He runs his hands up to Seungmin’s chest and digs the pads of his thumbs into Seungmin’s nipples, repeatedly thrusting into Seungmin’s leg until he’s ready to come again. Seungmin holds his hips and forcibly stops him. <i>Again</i>. </p><p>He looks at Seungmin with pleading eyes and Seungmin smiles, kissing him gently and lovingly a few sweet times. Changbin pinches his nipples and he lets out a high pitched whine. “Fuck,” Seungmin breathes </p><p>Changbin laughs and looks down at his pants, he looks painfully hard, how he manages to stay composed is completely beyond him. </p><p>“Seungmin,” Changbin groans by his ear and leans his head against the side of his face. </p><p>“Mmh?”</p><p>“Suck me off, huh?” He scoots over to the edge of the bed and sits accessibly, and Seungmin giggles, getting down onto his knees on the floor in front of him between his thighs. He pulls his cock out of his pants once again and it’s all sticky, wet and pink. Seungmin licks his lips, then runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. He sucks a little on the tip with every pass of the tongue, running it in between the slit eagerly. Changbin sticks his hand into Seungmin’s hair and pulls, Seungmin groans and reaches his hand up to loosely fist the lower part of his shaft. </p><p>He gives it a few kisses down it’s length and run his tongue up again before taking the head into his mouth. His lips puff out and he sucks on the end softly and slowly and intensely. Changbin’s hips roll forward involuntarily as Seungmin heads farther down, he gags and his eyes shit tight. Changbin looks down at him and he pushes himself further onto Changbin’s cock, gagging softly around him. His legs shake and his whole body shudders. He can feel Seungmin’s throat constrict around him and he moans.</p><p>Seungmin swallows and bobs his head up and down, pumping his fist with his head. Changbin finally blows into his mouth. Seungmin gags again and his body seizes up, breathing shakily even with his head around Changbin’s cock. He gags again and a tear escapes his eye, he spits into the floor and holds onto Changbin’s legs as his thighs quiver and he fills out into his jeans. He pants and looks up at Changbin.</p><p>Changbin puts his hand on his face and gives him a few more kisses. “We need to clean up.” He zips himself back up and Seungmin nods, climbing back onto his knees. He wipes his face and looks down at Changbin with slightly hazy eyes.</p><p>“You make me wanna fuck you ‘Min.” He connects their mouths in a kiss. </p><p>Seungmin smiles and his eyes turn to slits “You’re fucking disgusting.” He gives him another kiss and grabs a towel off of Changbin’s wall and wiping himself and the floor up. He throws it into the hamper along with their clothes. “Let’s go take a shower. I really wanna brush my teeth.”</p><p>Changbin nods and pats his butt as they walk out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>